nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Totaka's Song
Totaka's Song is a simple, 19 note melody that Nintendo sound designer Kazumi Totaka is known for inserting in the titles that he works on. The song is very simple and is often hidden several minutes into a rarely-heard song in the game, requiring a player to find a place where the song plays and wait. This same technique was used to hide a remix of the Super Mario Bros. overworld theme in the Super Mario World Special World music. Games containing Totaka's Song ''X'' (Game Boy, 1990) Go to a fake scientist screen in Mission Four, wait 40 seconds. ''Mario Paint'' (Super NES, 1992) Mario Paint was long thought to be the earliest Nintendo game that Totaka's Song can be found in, but most likely isn't, as the game 'X' was before Mario Paint and is said to also contain Totaka's Song. To hear Totaka's Song in Mario Paint on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, one must simply click on the "O" in "MARIO PAINT" on the game's title screen. There is also something special for every other letter in 'MARIO PAINT', such as, click the "T" and the pointer will become a rainbow pencil that you can color on the screen with. ''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (Game Boy, 1992) After the third quest in the castle, a boat to Nantendo Island will appear in Port Town with a new building next to it. Enter this building and wait a couple minutes. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (Game Boy, 1992) When Mario gets a game over and it leads to the Game Over screen, he must wait 2 minutes and 30 seconds and then he will hear the song. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Game Boy, 1993) This game contains three(!) different versions of Totaka's song: #Go to Richard`s frog-filled villa and wait for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. This works in all versions, including The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX. It's worth noting that Richard is actually a cameo appearance of a character in Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru, which is probably the reason Totaka hid his song here. #In the Japanese version, start a new game and enter your name as "とたけけ" (Totakeke). The music in the file select screen will be replaced with a remix of Totaka's Song. This can also be heard in the German version of Link's Awakening DX by entering the name "MOYSE". #The third version was discovered in the game's music data, but a method of playing it in-game has not been discovered. This version is a solo, using an instrument that sounds like the Full Moon Cello. ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' (Virtual Boy, 1995) After the end of the credits, wait on the End Screen for 1 minute 15 seconds. ''Yoshi's Story'' (Nintendo 64, 1998) Enter "Trial Mode" from the game's main menu and wait on the next screen for 2 minutes and 10 seconds. ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (Nintendo 64DD, 2000) One of the included demo videos plays Totaka's Song while an old person crosses the road. (It is not known whether this song is available for user-created videos.) ''Luigi's Mansion'' (GameCube, 2001) Go to the training room controller configuration screen and wait for 3 and a half minutes. ''Animal Crossing-e'' (e-Reader, 2003) Cards P-13 and P-15 in Series 4 contain the "Who's Dunnit?" mini-game, which has Totaka's Song as its normal background music. This is a rare instance of a game where the song is not hidden at all, although one could argue the game itself is hidden in collectable card packs. ''Pikmin 2'' (GameCube, 2004) After completing a cave, wait on the Treasures Salvaged screen for approximately 3 minutes 50 seconds. ''Yoshi Touch & Go (Nintendo DS, 2005) The song playing in the level where the wind blows away the clouds you draw contains Totaka's Song after 3 minutes and 45 seconds. However, the stage will usually end before this part is reached. To hear it, just leave the game paused, as the music continues to play on the pause menu. Animal Crossing: Wild World (Nintendo DS, 2005) In ''Animal Crossing: Wild World, the song can be found in the same way as the first game. However, since the Train Station is no longer present, one must speak to K.K. Slider at The Roost cafe beneath the town museum. ''Animal Crossing: City Folk (Wii, 2008) Along with the same method as in ''Wild World, one can find the song in another way. While being driven to or from the city in Kapp'n's bus, leave the Wii running without going through the text while Kapp'n is facing away from the player. This triggers a cycle of him whistling some of K.K. Slider's tunes, including K.K. Song (Totaka's Song). Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, 2008) In Super Smash Bros Brawl, playing the Animal Crossing battlefield "SmashVille" on a Saturday will make K.K Slider to play some of his musics. Rarely, Totaka's song is played during the battle but there's a chance that K.K will play the song inbetween the battle that it can barely be heard due to the fighting effects. ''X-Scape (DSiWare, 2010) In ''X-Scape, the DSiWare sequel to Totaka's first work and the first instance of the song, one can find the song in a way much like the original, by waiting on a fake scientist screen for a few minutes while the music remains distorted. ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Nintendo 3DS, 2012)'' In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, you can listen to the song while being on the loading screen connecting to the internet after speaking to Kapp'n for 2 minutes and 25 seconds. After the original song has looped you will be able Totaka's Song as if it is part of the original song itself. You must have a slow internet connection in order to be on the page for a long amount of time. You can find video evidence of Totaka's Song in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, here Unconfirmed Games These games may contain Totaka's Song, but its location has not been discovered or confirmed. *Animal Forest *Wave Race 64 *Wii Channels *Wii Music *Wii Sports Other The music for the "NO BLANK FRAMES" error screen on the Game Boy Camera is a very short tune using the first 6 notes of Totaka's Song, then the first 5 notes repeated in a higher key. However, the note lengths are somewhat different, and Kazumi Totaka is not listed in the credits, so this may just be a coincidence. Video Related Articles *Kazumi Totaka External Links *Kazumi Totaka's Song Guide *Totaka's Song Feature Part 1 of 3 *Totaka's Song Feature Part 2 of 3 *Totaka's Song Feature Part 3 of 3 Category:Music